Lita's Secret
by Jupiter-Girl009
Summary: It's been REDONE! This is a Fic written by Me (Kittie), and Beckie AKA SailorLita18! It's a Lita Kino and Ken Miyake Story, involving Raye Hino alot, and the other senshi! ALso has ActionAdventureDrama! Aiming for 10 chapters! Please R&R!


Hey it's Kittie! I enjoy the stories I have read. They are all so amazing! Here's one that I thought about and I think it would be a great one.  
  
Written 08-10-03 rewritten 08-13-03 published on Fan Fiction 03-16-04! Copyrighted! Do Not Try To Copy! It's plagiarism! (Forgot how to spell it at the moment)! It might have similarities to others, but so what! It's mine. Ask if you wanna brought an idea! Thank You!  
  
*REDONE* Written by Beckie! AKA SailorLita18  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (although at times I wish I did). This story is mine, and only mine!  
  
Warning: Contains Violence, rape, nudity, adult language, and killing!  
  
Lita's Secret  
  
Summary: Lita Kino is a spirited 18 year-old, who is enjoying life as a high-school senior. It's suddenly gone, and no ones knows why or how. Lita is no longer the same. Her boyfriend Ken Miyake is worried that something happened. She disappeared for a whole year, and she came back all mean, angry, and hateful towards others. She is no longer willing to be a senshi with the others. She claims the senshi of thunder and lightening needs to be solo. What happened to her? Sailor Mars has the answers to our question, but will she tell?  
  
It's going to start out with Raye not knowing, but eventually she will. My goal is a 10 chapter story!! Thanks for reading this story!  
  
Prologue  
  
Sailor Jupiter stared at the others with anger, and disgust in her voice, "Oh, so you think since you are the leader, I have to follow your every command?' Sailor Moon replied with a trembling voice, "Jupiter, please listen to me! This isn't the Lita Kino we all know and love. You're a completely different person. Why?" Jupiter yelled with anger, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN WORRIED ABOUT ME, SERENA? YOU ARE SUCH A MEATBALLHEAD WITHOUT A CLUE!!!" S.Moon looked at Jupiter, with unshed tears in her eyes, "Jupiter, Lita, I'm begging you, please. Tell me what happened that day you were gone. What is matter?" Jupiter was enraged at this point," I'm a 19 year-old high school graduate with a meatball head as her best friend, and ," she turned at looked at Jupiter Knight before finishing, "a loser for a boyfriend. Nothings wrong with me. What makes any of you think you can change me?"  
  
Mars suddenly spoke up, and walked over to Jupiter while saying, "Lita, there are times in out life that things are rough and tough. Those are the times that we need our friends. I think it's healthy for us all to talk this out." She put a comforting hand on Jupiter's shaking shoulder, and held her in a tight hug." Lita, please! Listen to us when we tell you we love you." Jupiter's trembling grew, and her anger in her blew. She pushed Mars to the ground hard, and the evil in Jupiter came out. Jupiter fell to the floor, unconscious. S.Moon shouted, "Silver Crystal, help me defeat this evil being that was inside Jupiter!" The crystal glowed, the evil came out, and the evil being was turned into moon dust. Jupiter body began to shake and Mars held her.  
  
Jupiter's eyes opened, and she was a little bit confused, and then remembered everything. Gradually Jupiter's shaking began to cease. Mars gently pulled away from the embrace, and she looked into Jupiter's eyes, what were bloodshot, and swollen from crying. Jupiter looked at Mars, and wouldn't tear away from the gaze. S.Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Jupiter Knight and Sailor Venus watched in amazement. Venus thought, "Maybe Mars is the one who can help us find out what's wrong with Jupiter. She knows, but won't tell. Jupiter's been looking sick for long while now. I wish I know what was wrong." Jupiter turned her head slowly to look at the other. She stared at S.Moon for a long while. She mouthed, "I'm sorry." And S.Moon returned by nodding her head, and mouthing, 'It's okay.'  
  
Jupiter Knight slowly walked towards Jupiter, who was staring at him, intensively. He was about 5 feet from her, when she ran towards him, and jumped into his arms. They both stood there sobbing. Lita felt so ashamed for what she has said, and done. She killed 4 people, including Mercury (Sorry Amy Fans!), she robbed Andrew's cafe, and she broke into Serena's house. It was all over when she said, "Let's go to the police station, and tell them everything." Everyone shook their heads, "No Lita. They'll lock you up for sure." Jupiter hung her head, "If there is a penalty for the crimes I committed, I must get what it is. I get what I deserve."  
  
Jupiter Knight held Jupiter tightly in his arms, "Honey, no one will blame you. We all miss Mercury, but we know you have a reason. Maybe you have several, but we can't let you do this. There was an evil being inside of you. No one will blame you for that. She looked unsure. But she finally agreed with the others. They all detransformed, and went home. Lita and Ken walked home together, hand in hand, trying to forget the evil that once put a huge block between them. There was a 19 year-old woman named Lita, with her 21 year-old boyfriend named Ken. He looked at her, and said Lita, honey." He went down an one knee and said, "Would you marry me?" Lita nodded her head, yes, and she leaped into his arms. No evil being could ever destroy this love. Lita and Ken would be one of the happiest couples in all of the future Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo!!  
  
I sighed as I watch the rain fall. I closed my umbrella, close my head, tilt my head towards the sky, and let the rain drench me to the core of my soul. Suddenly tithe rain stooped, and clouds disappear. I opened my eyes, and then immediately close them. I put my head down, and slowly open my eyes, and see dots dancing in front of them, 'Great, that shows you how smart I am. I should have bought those sun glasses with Raye yesterday.' I heard a very faintly voice say, "Oh Darien, I love you." I grab my schoolbag, and hurry towards to sound of the voice.  
  
In no time flat, I see Serena, and Darien holding each other tight, Serena had her back to me, but Darien saw me. He gently pulled away, and yelled, "Hey Li." Serena turned and ran to me, and gave me a hug. I had a huge grin on my face. Serena exclaimed, 'Li, guess what? Look at what Darien gave me!" She held out her left hand, and I saw on her ring finger, a 3KT diamond ring! I felt so happy for her, "Oh Serena, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." Serena said, "As my best friend, you will be my maid of honor." I laugh at Serena's enthusiasm. I nodded, "Okay Serena, I'll be your maid of honor."  
  
I looked at my watch, and my eyes widen, "Oh Serena, I am sorry, but I have to go. It's 530, and Ken is supposed to be at my apartment by 545. See ya at the senshi's meeting tomorrow." (SAN: Please note that times during this story, that I might use they Japanese names; Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru (Darien), Shinozaki (Ken), Motoki (Andrew), Unazuki (Lizzy), and Emilika (Katina)! I love my name in Japanese. Isn't it pretty!! Okay thanks for reading the story!!) I quickly turned to leave and sprint to my apartment. I got there at 550 and see Ken sleeping against my door. Then I heard Serena's voice in my head when she once said, 'When he does fall sleep, he looks like such a sweet little child.' I giggled, and woke Ken up, by giving him a long kiss. He stood up, while still kissing me, and we wrapped our arms around each other. Lost in our on world!  
  
Please read and review of what you think of so far!  
  
I welcome flames, but helpful flames, and any kind reviews! 


End file.
